


say goodbye

by pinkmagnolias



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, They/Them Pronouns for Deceit | Janus Sanders, definitely absolutely, mhm mhm, nothing to see here just a couple of guys being dudes, of dudes being gay, of gays being guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmagnolias/pseuds/pinkmagnolias
Summary: they don'tOr: It's time for Janus to go.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 28





	say goodbye

“My love, my dear, my heart, light of my life and brightener of days—”

“I love you too, but I really do have to go.”

Roman sighs, making the sound as loud as he can and dragging it out until he’s winded. “Are you  _ sure _ you can’t stay home with me instead? We could pretend you got sick and then cuddle for a week instead.”

“As delightful as that sounds, I’m afraid we’ve already paid for the plane ticket, and it’s about to leave so there’s no way to get a refund and it’s too late for you to come with me.” Janus kisses Roman’s forehead. “And as much as I would love for you to come with me—I could tell you were about to offer, don’t give me that look—it’s too late for you to buy a ticket and you don’t have anything packed, anyway.”

“I could buy clothes and stuff!” Roman protests, more to keep talking with Janus than in defense of the idea. “I can borrow your charger when my phone dies! It’d be fine!”

Janus raises their eyebrows and gives Roman a Look and he sighs.

“ _ Fine _ .”

“I love you, darling,” Janus tells him, giving him another kiss and gathering their things.

“I love you too! Promise to call?”

“You’ll get sick of looking at my face by the end of it.”

“Only because I won’t be able to kiss it through a screen,” Roman says, and pulls Janus into one more kiss before the flight. “Okay, I love you! Don’t miss your flight! Be safe and text me when you’ve landed!”

“I will! Love you too!” Janus smiles softly at him, then bustles into the airport.


End file.
